Happy Birthday
by SoulWithinABody
Summary: It was Joel's 17th birthday and he was scared witless. Wednesday had promised him a gift and that was never good. His last birthday he'd received a poisonous snake for a pet. The year before, he'd gotten an exploding tie... Wednesday seemed intent on making every birthday, his last. This year however, Joel received a gift for the books. — Fluff. Rates T for Heated kisses. Finished


It was Joel's 17th birthday and he was scared witless. Wednesday had promised him a gift and that was never good. His last birthday he'd received a poisonous snake for a pet. The year before, he'd gotten an exploding tie... Wednesday seemed intent on making every birthday, his last.

So here he was, pacing. Praying that whatever Wednesday had gotten him, he'd be able to: drop it, throw it, kill it, or cut the wire, in time. 17 was not a good age to die.

Joel jumped at the sound of the doorbell. A new reason to be nervous suddenly clouded his mind. There was a girl at his door. A beautiful girl. He sucked in a breath, attempting to calm himself.

The hall to the door suddenly seemed far to short. Was his hair slicked right? His shirt wrinkled? His palms sweated profusely as he reached for the door. It slowly opened.

Wednesday wore her signature braids, framing a pretty womanly face. Her black dress hugged her delicate frame. "Hello Joel. Happy Birthday." She told him, her voice cool and calm. He managed a pained smile. It got harder to be around her every time.

Joel opened the door wide. "Hi Wednesday." He greeted, his voice shaky. How was he supposed to breath again? She noticed his breathing and mistook it for fear. Her mouth quirked in an almost smile. "Scared Joel?" She inquired. She loved his reactions to her gifts. He swallowed hard, his mind drifting to places it shouldn't.

"Yes." He nodded, knowing it was what she wanted to hear. He eyes wandered down her curves. Trying to memorize every inch. She looked at him sharply and moved toward him. Her mouth formed a thin line. He gulped and took a large step back. "You're lying." She accused in a whisper. His heart beat doubled as she took yet another step toward him.

Joel shook his head quickly. He certainly was scared now. Her brow furrowed at his reaction. He never had the right one. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, crossing her arms. He shook his head quickly. "Nothing! I'm fine—I'm scared. Look, I'm shaking." He held out an arm.

Wednesday rolled her eyes. "You weren't. Why not?" She demanded. His mouth went suddenly dry. " I-I d- Well I-" He stuttered and stumbled over his words. Wednesday tapped her toe with inpatients. He finally mumbled something about cake under his breath. She gave a frustrated growl.

"You were to busy thinking about something else to worry about what I'd do to you!" She planted her fists on her hips. He flushed a dark red at her statement. His mind was certainty preoccupied. "You're doing it again." Her eyes narrowed, studying him. "Your embarrassed." She noted, still confused.

Joel stepped back until his back hit the wall. "N-No." He shook his head. Her face morphed from one of anger to amusement. " Oh..." Her mouth twitched at the corner. Wednesday stepped closer, making him turn stone-still. "Joel, what exactly are you thinking?" She wondered.

Joel studied the ceiling intently. "N-Nothing. Just-" He made the mistake of glancing down at her. She was so close he could count her lashes. His lungs froze, his mind followed. She chuckled cruelly. "You never do have the right reactions, do you?" Her breath ghosted across his cheek.

Wednesday was able to derail his train of thought like no other. Her smell of black liquorice clouded his senses, her touch sent shivers down his spine. Her voice, so soft, enticing. Her entire demeanor was bewitching. Like a siren luring her prey.

Little did she know just how much he was already hers. He was her slave. Anything she wanted, he would do, or die trying... An expression that was all to fitting at the moment.

"Joel, you're so unusual." She observed. Her words brought his lungs back to life as he laughed breathlessly. "I could say the same about you." His eyes ran over her again. She frowned, unsatisfied. "I brought you a gift." She stepped back and held out a package she had hid God knows where.

The boy looked down at the small box in the beautiful girls hands. It was harmless looking, but he knew better. He gulped hard before taking it gently in his grasp. She smiled that not-quite-right smile of her, waiting. "Well... Open it." She ordered expectantly. He let out a nervous laugh. "Its not alive, is it?" He asked, half joking, half serious. She shrugged. "Open it and find out." His half hearted smile died on his lips. "OK.." He squeaked.

Joel slowly pulled the black ribbon, preparing for blood-shed. Wednesday's smile widened. Saying a quick prayer to Zeus, Jehovah, Aphrodite, Allah, Shiva, or whoever else might be able to help him out, he ripped the lid off. His heart pounded in his ears, his body shook, and his breathing became erratic... He waited, his eyes squeezed shut... Nothing? He opened one eye. His other eye followed suit.

A pocket watch? Joel stared at it a long minute. No explosives? No poisonous spiders? No cloud of tear gas? He looked up at her in surprise. She smiled smugly. "Open the watch." He paused. Oh...

When Joel hesitated, Wednesday snatched it with a huff. She flipped it open, causing Joel to flinch. She held it out to him impatiently. He looked up at the gold watch. With a flutter in his stomach, he smiled. It was a picture.

"Its you." He grinned, cradling the gift in his palms. She rolled her eyes. "I'm aware." She stepped beside him, her hip pressing I to his. He blushed profusely. "The watch was my Great Grand fathers. He wore it when he was buried alive." She explained in a placid voice. Joel stiffened, his stomach turning in disgust.

Wednesday looked up at him. "Do you like it?" She asked. Joel loomed down at her, his heart skipping a beat. "Yes. Thank you Wednesday, it's the most thoughtful gift I've ever received." He said honestly. Her chin lifted an inch in prideful satisfaction.

"Good. Now, let's go. My father wants to see you for your birthday." Wednesday pulled him by the tie toward to door. "Joel Glicker, just where do you think your going?" Demanded a shrill voice from behind. Joel groaned. "Out, mother! It's my birthday, can't I go see my friends?" Wednesday paused, watching the woman's eyes narrow. "Not until after your Grandparents stop by. You know how proud of you they are."

Joel turned to the girl holding his tie. Wednesday slowly drug her gaze from his mother, who stood with crossed arms staring at the two. She frowned. "We'll pick you up at seven." She informed, her gaze flickering back toward his mother. He sighed but nodded. "OK. Thanks for the gift Wednesday." He smiled sadly.

Wednesday returned her eyes to the boy in front of her. Her lips formed a devious smile. His brow creased in confusion. She pulled down on his tie. "Happy Birthday Joel." She whispered. His mouth was suddenly pressed to hers. He grabbed her waist in surprise, her grip stayed tight on his tie.

Joel felt Wednesday lean into him, her smell and taste overriding all other senses. His hands ran down her sides to her hips. Her hair tickled his neck. It was wonderful. Disorienting. Her warm body pressed to his. His hands on her subtle curves. Her smell on his clothes. Her taste on his lips. He felt a violent shiver run down his spine as her hand left his tie and smoothed down the front of his shirt. Her touch left warm tingling trails over his body.

His hands gripped the fabric of Wednesday's dress, pulling her flush against him. He sighed against her mouth at the feeling of her hands in his hair. Fire boiled under his skin, his body craved more. To hold her tighter, longer. Kiss her face, neck, hands... Never stopping.

Then just as fast as it started, it ended. Wednesday pulled away abruptly, looking satisfied and a little dazed. Joel stared at her, his mind still locked onto her scent and taste. It was then that he realized, he was being watched. By four sets of eyes. Both of his parents stood frozen in the hallway with horrified expressions, his grandparents where halfway in the front door with looks of confusion and disgust.

Wednesday chuckled and pressed a quick but firm kiss to his lips, effectively regaining his full attend. "Happy Birthday Joel. Seven, don't forget." She whispered before turning on her heel and striding confidentiality out the door. He wouldn't if he tried.

As soon as the door shut however, the air exploded in outraged cries and horrified wails. It seemed this year would be just as dangerous as the last... And he couldn't have been hhappier.

Bit of fluff. Reviews are ALWAYS golden!


End file.
